


Ob Scena (Where Nobody Can See Us)

by estelendur



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Hookups, M/M, New Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelendur/pseuds/estelendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from TOS, slash edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for Dommi, who complained that there wasn't enough cute Kirk/McCoy out there. I know this is TOS, but it is cute!

_After the events of “Shore Leave”:_

“Yeoman Barrows, eh?” Kirk chuckled and swirled the brandy in his glass. “I’m glad someone could make her feel wanted. I certainly wasn’t up to the task.”

“Oh yes, I heard about that backrub incident,” McCoy answered, leaning against the back of Kirk’s chair and resting his head on the other’s. “She was a little annoyed, to say the least. But I soon corrected that.”

“What’d you tell her?” Kirk reached up to tap the side of McCoy’s head lightly.

“What didn’t I tell her?” McCoy said, catching Kirk’s hand and biting it gently. “I told her she was beautiful, and I was happy to spend my shore leave with her. Then I told her that I have a policy of not letting my assignations cross over into active duty; that is to say, I don’t date. Which I guess she was fine with; I overheard her and Sulu making plans this morning.”

“Oh, Sulu too, eh?” Kirk asked, pulling McCoy’s hand down to kiss the palm.

“Ask him to tell you about fencing multiple opponents some day. Though he mostly had fun with the cabaret girls. All in all, it was a good time. And how was your leave?”

Kirk sighed and took a drink. “I’ve told you about Ruth before. My first real love, back at the Academy.”

“Mhm,” McCoy murmured sympathetically.

“We talked, that was all. And kissed a little. It… wasn’t the same, being with an illusion, for all that it was a solid one. And I find that I’ve grown unused to partners who moon over me just as much as I moon over them.”

McCoy walked around to sit against the desk, trailing his free hand affectionately along Kirk’s shoulders and arm. “I can’t imagine where you might have gotten that from,” he said dryly, and quirked an eyebrow, affection written plainly on his face.

“No idea, Bones,” Kirk said, standing and touching their foreheads together. “None at all.”


	2. For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dommi :)

_Some days after the events of “For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky”:_

McCoy came into Kirk’s room and stormed up to his desk. Kirk looked up and switched off his terminal. “Come in, Bones. How can I help you?”

“We need to talk.” McCoy crossed his arms.

“So talk,” Kirk said.

“What the hell, Jim?”

“What?” Kirk frowned.

“Everything to do with Yonada and my xenopolycythemia.”

Kirk narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Are you that dense?” McCoy threw up his hands with exasperation.

Now Kirk crossed his arms and leaned back. “Assume that I am, and explain it to me,” he said, his voice flat.

“What the hell were you doing, asking Starfleet for an immediate replacement? I told you I could keep doing my job!”

“I didn’t want to put you through a year of working while ill,” Kirk said, his expression softening. “It would have been unfair to you _and_ to your patients.”

“Unfair? _Unfair?_ Jim, it would be unfair to put me through a year with nothing to do but think about my impending death, while I still had the strength to work! I know when I can’t afford to keep pushing, and my staff know it too.” His voice took on a pleading note under the anger. “Don’t you trust me?”

“What makes you think I don’t?” Kirk asked.

“You didn’t want me with you on Yonada.”

“Would you have told me if you hadn’t been up to it? A lot worse than an electric shock can happen on away missions.”

“Of course I would have. You’re my Captain, and I thought you were my friend!”

“You _thought_ I was?” Kirk pushed his chair back and stood. “Answer carefully, _Doctor McCoy._ ”

McCoy put his hands on the desk in front of Kirk. “What was I supposed to think when the very first thing you did after I made my report _like I’m supposed to_ was to break your promise?”

Kirk slammed his hands down next to McCoy’s. “Then _you_ went off and got yourself married,” he said, his volume rising.

“I saved _you_ from being _executed!_ ” McCoy leaned in.

“We were caught because your _fiancee_ went to talk to the Oracle!” Kirk snarled.

“Well excuse _me_ ,” McCoy shouted, “for being so damn _lonely_ that spending a year with a stranger who liked me seemed more appealing than staying! With! _YOU!_ ” 

Kirk recoiled and gracelessly regained his seat. “… What was that?”

McCoy leaned in and growled, “I said I’m lonely, dammit.”

“But… why?” Kirk looked stricken. “Wasn’t our friendship, this crew, this ship, enough?”

McCoy sighed and hung his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “No. No, Jim, it wasn’t and it isn’t.”

“But why didn’t you say anything?” Kirk leaned forward as if to comfort him, hesitated, sat back.

“What good would it do? I’m an old man, or at least I feel like one. Who would have me?” McCoy straightened up. “Nobody I’d want, that’s for sure.” He turned.

“Bones, wait!” 

McCoy turned back. 

“Who… would you want?” Kirk asked gently.

“Why does it matter?” He didn’t meet Kirk’s eyes.

Kirk stood, strode over, and grasped McCoy’s shoulders. “Bones, please. Let me help you. I only want you to be happy.”

“And what about Spock?”

“What’s he got to do with it?” Kirk asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

The corner of McCoy’s mouth quirked up a little.

“Hey, Bones, that’s the first smile I’ve seen in days,” Kirk said encouragingly.

“So you and Spock aren’t… aw, hell, I must sound like a fool.” McCoy tried to leave again. Kirk pulled him closer and cupped one hand around McCoy’s head.

“Bones, Spock and I are very good friends, just like I thought you and I were very good friends. I guess I was missing something important.”

McCoy shook his head and smiled. “I think you were, Jim.”

Kirk made and held eye contact. “Were you lonely because you wanted me, Bones? As more than a friend?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“How very fortunate for me,” Kirk said, and leaned in to kiss McCoy gently. When they broke apart, both men were grinning. McCoy ducked his head to hide it, and Kirk pulled him into an embrace. “I’m glad we got that sorted out,” Kirk said.

“I am too, Jim. I am too.”


End file.
